shinobi_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Mazuki
Shinobi Information (Here you can place the main image of your character.) Character Name Mazuki Noriboshi IMVU Name Mikukami Age 27 Gender Female Birthday 27th of may Blood Type o- Height 6'4 Weight 152ib Personal Information Background Born in Sand Mazuki was a gifted Shinobi, she was skilled in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but lacket the fortitude for Taijutsu, she soon found out that she was interested in Medicalninjutsu but sand village had no real option for that cind of studies so she though her self the best she coude sneaking off while on missions to read or dissecting creatures she killed or corpses if the she coude get her hands on one that was fresh, soon finding out she was very different from others around her she count really connect with anyone around her it wasent a problem for her infect it gave her more time to learn more about poison, the human body, Chakra points and how to heal useing medical ninjutsu witch lunched her new passion Torture witch she was high skilled in beating the information out of her target with out letting them die, that cought the attention of her village that used her skill for verius missions to capture and gain information, being used by her higher ups to do not approved Missions behind the Kazekage back fully knowing this Mazuki did not care every mission was a new target a new changes to learn more push the limits further, but soon the Kazekage started suspecting things investigating hes council witch made Mazuki a target for her higher up a lose treed to be tied up, surviving the attempt on her life she made quick work of the woude be assassin quickly getting the info she wanted then spent the next 48 hours turning the what must have been a 17 year old Chünin in to a masterwork or torture making sure they lived and felt everything to the last second then turning her gaze on her Boss killing her wey silently in to his mansion then killing him slowly taking her time witch was her mistake because as she was about to kill the old man the Kazekage's raid happen only to find Mazuki covered in blood standing over the soon to be corpse of a sand official, quickly escaping leaveing him half dead witch she hated nothing was so bad as to leave a half finished job she knew shed have to itch later but she knew she coudent take on the village's special ops and kage at the same time on her own she fleed the village, picking up knowledge here and there perfecting her knowledges of poison then joining the Akatsuki Personality Cheerful person likes to crack jokes all about having a great time, Family Members none of note Place of Birth Hidden village in the Sand or Sunagakure Affiliations Akatsuki Village Rank Jounin then she fleed Classifications Medical-nin/Missing-nin, Ninja Squad ANBU special Information retrieval Squad Advancement Data Graduation Ages Genin: 8 Chūnin: 10 Jōnin: 12 Missions Completed D-rank: 087 C-rank: 045 B-rank: 051 A-rank: 351 S-rank: 010 Chakra Natures Fūton, ''Doton & Raiton Skills and Techniques Chakra Level Immense Chakra Control Mastered Hand Seal Knowledge Advanced Intelligence Level Genius Strength Level Advanced Speed Level Advanced Jutsu and Skill Data (The percentages used here should be realistic to your character. If you're below jounin level, you shouldn't be a master of anything.) *'Ninjutsu:' 100% Mastery. *'Space–Time Ninjutsu:' 60% Mastery. *'Fūinjutsu:' 40% Mastery. *'Genjutsu:' 80% Mastery. *'Taijutsu:''' 18% Mastery. ---- Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release (Iron Sand) Kekkei Genkai Abilities Manipulation of Iron Sand Character Appearance (Here you can make a gallery or slideshow showing various pictures of your character.) Approved by Tsumi